


Moritz and Melchi's movie adventures!

by Lillian_theRENThead



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Disney Movies, I Don't Even Know, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_theRENThead/pseuds/Lillian_theRENThead
Summary: Moritz and Melchior watch movies.OrMelchior is being Melchior and Moritz is tired.





	Moritz and Melchi's movie adventures!

"And the spell shall be broken by true love's kiss."  
........................................

"That's ridicules. Love doesn't even exist! How could it break a spell?"

"Melchi, have you ever thought about just, enjoying the movie?"

"I am enjoying the movie."

"How about enjoying the movie without making commentary through the entire thing?"

"If I'm not making commentary, then what's the point in watching?"

*Moritz gives a relatable exasperated sigh*  
"I'm going to sleep."

"Is no one concerned that she's dancing with an owl wearing a hat and cape? You'd think the fairies would keep a better eye on her considering"

"Goodnight Melchi."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for putting up with this nonsense. This might be it, there might be more. I don't know.  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated, even though I'm not quite sure what one would say about this one,
> 
> Maybe you could request movies for Moritz and Melchior to watch?
> 
> I'm LilliantheRENThead on Tumblr, come rant about musicals with me.


End file.
